pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Discovering Powers
Discovering Powers is the 2nd episode of the 1st season of The Legend of Spinarak-Man . Story Aunt May: Peter? Two eyes slowly begin to open up. It sees Aunt May, Uncle Ben, and Eevee all looking worried. The eyes are revealed to be Peter's. He is in his bed. Aunt May: Peter, thank goodness you're alright! Uncle Ben: You had us worried there, sport. Eevee: Vee Peter sits up Peter: What happened? Uncle Ben: You just passed out on Route 29. I was able to find you and take you home. Don't worry, I took care of the firewood. Peter: That's great. How long was I out? Aunt May: You've been out for an hour. Are you feeling alright? Peter: I'm feeling okay. Sort of. I guess what I really need is a little rest. Uncle Ben: Okay, we'll let you rest. Take as much time as you need. Uncle Ben and Aunt May leaves Peter's room. Eevee starts to leave, but not before jumping onto Peter's bed and nuzzling him. Peter: (chuckles) Thanks for that, Eevee. Eevee: (sweetly) Vee Eevee then leaps off the bed and leaves Peter's room After Peter rested a little bit, he gets up and starts pacing around his room. Peter: Okay let's see if I still remember. I went out to Route 29 to get firewood, encountered a weak Spinarak, got bitten by it, and fainted. I sure am lucky that the bite wasn't that poisonous otherwise I would've been dead. Man, I feel thirsty. Good thing I have a soda can. He reaches for his soda can, but when he grabs it he accidentally crushes it with no pressure. Peter: Whoa! Either I have super strength or I have a very frim grip. His hand touches a poster of a Squirtle. Peter tries to pull his hand away, but it is stuck so he pulls harder. He accidentally tears the poster leaving only half of it still stuck on his fingers. Peter pulls it off. Peter: What the? I can stick to any surface? This is so unreal! Peter accidentally steps on a loose nail on the floor Peter: Whoa! He leaps off the floor and ends up sticking on the ceiling Peter: What's happening to me? First I'm strong, then I can stick to walls, and then I have enhanced jumping abilities? It's almost as if... (realizes something) Wait a second! The Spinarak! It's bite must've given me some of it's powers. His thoughts are interrupted by Aunt May calling to him Aunt May: Peter, are you okay in there?! Peter: I'm fine, Aunt May! Peter gets off the ceiling and lands on his bed. He smiles Peter: This is awesome! Spectacular maybe! My own super powers. I could sure use this to my advantage. I could also make a name for myself. He looks at his hands Peter: And maybe something else to go along with it. End scene That night, Peter begins to search through his closet until he finds his Chemistry Set. Peter: Thank goodness for my love of science. This could come in handy. Peter wore safety goggles as he begins to mixed up several chemicals with his set until he is able to create some sticky webbing. Peter: Eureka! My very own webs. Now I need something to shoot it. (he begins to think) Hmm. (snaps his fingers) I got it! Peter opens his bedroom window and quietly crawls down to the ground. He then sneaks into a shed in the back of the house. Peter then begin to create two mini devices. He then puts his homemade webbing into some cartridges and place them into the devices and begin to test it. When he pushes the button, the webs splattered everywhere. He then tweaked it a little more so they work right. Unbeknownst to Peter, Meganium was watching him through the window. Meganium: (confused) anium? After he finished adjusting the devices, Peter pushed the button and it shoots a straight web line. He smiles at that. Peter: Nice! Looks like I made myself some wrist mounted String-Shooters. End Scene The next day, Peter is in Route 29 where he begins to test out his new String Shooters. Peter: Okay. Here goes nothing He jumps onto a tree and begins to climb it using his sticking ability. Peter makes it up to the branch and begins to leap from tree to tree thanks to his Enchanced Jumping. He scared a few Hoothoot and Ledyba off when he did this but he kept going. Then was the time to test out his String-Shooters. Peter shoots a web line to another tree and swings. Peter: Whoo-hoo! He realizes he was a little too close to the tree. Peter: Oh no! Nonononono! Oof! He crashes into the tree and slides down to the ground. Peter then feels a buzz in the back of his head and looks up to see Pineco falling down about to Self-Destruct. He rolls out of the way just before Pineco explodes. Peter: Wow, I seem to have a buzzing in my head that warns me of danger. If I can sense danger, then I should call it my Spinarak-Sense. I gotta remember that. Peter went back up into the trees and began practicing string-swinging while learning how to maneuver through obstacles without crashing. Most Pokémon were staring in awe at what the young boy was doing. After finishing his string-swinging, Peter lands back on the ground. Peter: Oh man. That was great! I feel so pumped up. Now the last thing I have to do, is to make myself a costume End Scene Peter is in his room drawing up some designs for his costume in his notebook. He tore some pictures out if he didn't like the design. He drew some symbols to represent the name of his costume. Peter finally drew a costume that is green and black with a spider symbol on the chest and a green mask with with white lenses for the eyes. He also added web patterns on the green part of the costume. Peter: Now that's a costume! Peter than got his Aunt May's sewing box and began to sew his costume with green and black fabric. After finishing the costume, he puts it on. He now wears a green and black suit with a spider symbol on his chest, green gloves, green shoes, and a green mask with lenses for the eyes. He looks at himself in the mirror. Peter: Hmm. Not bad. Not bad at all. Now what should I call myself? Bug man? Nah. Johnny Arachnid? Nope. The green spinner? Worse. Spinarak-Man? Yeah, that's what my name should be. "The Amazing Spinarak-Man". Heh, that's a nice ring to it. Okay, now what should I do with my powers? (thinks and finally gets an idea) I got it! When my time as a trainer comes, maybe I could become a guest at the Radio Tower in Goldenrod City. I could see it now: my very own talk show. He imagines himself as Spinarak-Man talking with DJ Mary in The Goldenrod Radio Tower. Peter: I could be famous Someone knocks on his bedroom door Uncle Ben: Hey Peter! Dinner's ready! Peter takes off his mask Peter: Coming Uncle Ben! (He looks in the mirror again and smiles) To Be Continued.... Characters * Peter Paker * May Parker * Ben Parker Pokémon * Eevee (May's) * Meganium (Ben's) * Pineco (wild) * Hoothoot (wild) * Ledyba (wild) Trivia * The montage where Peter becomes Spinarak-Man is inspired from the Sam Raimi's Spider-Man film and The Amazing Spider-Man movie. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man